


Celebrate!

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien sometimes takes celebrating a little too far</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate!

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long cause i had no motivation but i managed to finish it  
> Enjoy!

Aiden and Damien were in a motel room somewhere, they weren’t sure, their drunken minds unable to pin point exactly where they had gone after a heist.  
Damien cradled a beer to his lips while Aiden downed shots of whiskey and gulps of rum, laughing when ever his vision failed him and he spilled the drink on the floor.

Eventually Aiden ran out of whiskey, falling on the bed instead, his cheeks burning.  
Damien stared at Aiden with a smug grin lining his face, making noises before they actually managed turned into words.  
“Aiden! I have another idea how we can enjoy this, this, this night!” Damien laughed out, standing up quickly, sloshing the drink in his hand until some of it spilled.  
Damien was just as drunk as Aiden, swaying visibly side to side.

Aiden’s response was muffled by the mattress, until he flipped over and waved his hand in the air, “and that i-idea is?”  
Damien dropped the beer, stumbling over his feet a bit before he landed next to Aiden on the bed, his arm draped across Aiden’s chest.

A confused noise came from Aiden, turning his head over to look at Damien.  
Despite being drunk Damien moved quick, rolling over his body until he lay on top of Aiden, his forearms keeping him from being completely on the younger male.

“Ehhh?” Aiden looked confused as he felt, his arms by his side, not responding quickly enough to shove Damien off of him before Damien locked their lips together.

Another noise tore from Aiden’s mouth, a loud noise of bewilderment.  
Aiden started weakly pushing at the man on top of him, trying to say something only to have Damien stuff his tongue down his mouth.  
The alcohol was making it hard to think, small points of pressure on his crotch and the heat of the older man making his head fuzzy and his body slowly start to heat up. 

Aiden’s resistance was slowly breaking into nothing, his grip on Damien’s shoulder slowly turning into something else.  
Aiden’s hands went from gripping to slipping over Damien’s shoulder, his hands curling to tug at the older hacker’s short hair.

Damien let out a loud grunt as he pulled back, pressing his hips against Aiden’s, grinding in a slow small circle, making Aiden arch his back at the touch, his lips parted for breath.  
For a few moments Damien enjoyed the sight for a few moments, before slightly lifting Aiden up, higher onto the bed.

Aiden looked at Damien with confusion etched into his face as the man shuffled through his pockets, pulling a small bottle of lube and placing on top of the cabinet.  
“You…” Aiden groaned quietly, sitting himself up slightly on his right arm and gave the man with the bottle a glare.  
“You, you, planned this didn’t you, you sick” Aiden interrupted himself with a hiccup, swallowing audibly.  
“Bastard…” Aiden finished, Damien only responding with a sudden kiss.  
No resistance was given, Aiden immediately sinking back into the bed and into the older man’s touch with a couple of happy mewl s. 

After a couple of slurred curse words, angry grunts and disoriented movements Aiden was completely naked, Damien only had his pants and boxers off, deciding that it was better than nothing.  
Aiden ran his hands across his own chest, looking up at Damien as he ran his fingers on the small line of hair that went down to his crotch.

Damien purred at the sight, replacing Aiden’s hand with his, relishing at the feeling of the other man’s skin.  
He leaned down, pressing his lips just under Aiden’s belly button, relishing in the smell of his lovers skin.  
Aiden let a grin run across his face as one of Damien’s hands slowly made its way to his ass, sighing at the feeling of his rough finger tips putting pressure against his surprisingly soft skin.

Damien pressed his hand against Aiden’s ass, rubbing and groping, and much to his delight, getting small noises from Aiden.  
The noises were high pitched and begging, each one followed by a squirm or a gasp, Damien felt his cock twitch at the action and shivered.  
A small wheeze came from the young man as Damien opened the lube and poured a slightly large amount onto three fingers, he waggled his fingers and let some of the lube drip on Aiden’s flushed skin, making him let out a hungry whine.

Quite praises were spilling out of Damien’s mouth, Aiden couldn’t understand them at all, and he only gripped the sheets tighter as blood pounded through his veins, fingers moving slowly and softly in and out of him.

Aiden was asking for more before he could stop it, one of his own hands had migrated to cover his burning face as Damien moved faster, a low primal growl rumbling in the older man’s chest.

Damien grabbed one of Aiden’s legs in a tight grip, lifting his lower body into a different angle, his fingers giving hard and shallow thrusts trying to find the little spot to make Aiden sing.

A loud moan surprised Aiden as a shock of concentrated pleasure racked his body, his breath growing into rapid pants for a moment.  
Damien grinned, pushing his fingers into that spot harder and faster, watching as his lover’s moans increased into near screams of his name.

“Damien come on…” Aiden breathed out, leaning up to graze his fingers against the hand on his leg.  
Damien ignored him with a smug smirk now, slowing down to a teasing pace.  
“Fucking hell” Aiden clawed at Damien’s hand, whining loudly, “Just fuck me come on”  
“That’s all I needed to hear” Damien mumbled, pulling his fingers out of the other man, grabbing the lube again.

Damien poured a good amount into his hand, stroking himself until he was completely lubed, and then grabbed Aiden’s legs again.  
Aiden wiggled his hips, lifting them up as he felt Damien press against him, biting his lips as he looked at Damien’s face.

Damien pressed in slowly, looking back at Aiden’s face for any bad reactions, and not finding any, pressed in faster.  
Aiden grunted adjusting himself against Damien as he reached the hilt, letting out mewls under harsh shaking breaths.

Loud curses came from Damien as he pulled back out slowly and pressed back in, picking up his pace slowly.  
He gripped Aiden’s legs bruising, leaning forward between them, his thrust shallow and slow.  
Aiden grunted, his fingers curling into the mattress clenching his eyes shut tightly.

“More?” Damien asked, trying to keep his breath steady.  
Vigorously, Aiden nodded, arching his back in response.  
Damien huffed through his nose, pulling back more and thrusting in suddenly with a snap of his hips.  
Aiden yelped at the movement, quickly replaced by a moan as Damien did it again.

Damien slowed down a bit, trying new angels until finally Aiden moaned his name loudly, his whole body twitching inward.

Damien kept the angel, picking up the pace again, slamming in harder as Aiden nearly screamed, and trying to cover his mouth with his hand.

Damien slapped Aiden’s hand away and Aiden let out a broken moan, opening his eyes to look at the man on him with lust hazed eyes.

Damien just smirked back at him, sweat slowly dripping down his forehead.  
Aiden kept moaning his name, clenching around his lover as he kept hitting his prostate.  
A little too soon for Damien’s liking he felt a knot in his stomach, that grew with each thrust, he looked down at Aiden and pressed in for a kiss.  
Much to his surprise he was met with Aiden moaning against his lips and hands on his head, keeping him there as they pressed their tongues together, only pulling back when their lungs were screaming for air.

“‘m gonna come Damien” Aiden moaned in a loud and high voice.  
Damien pressed his lips to Aiden’s neck, suckling and leaving a few hickies in a row giving a tired grin against the warm skin as Aiden screamed in release.

He followed soon after, coming inside Aiden with a loud groan, nibbling on Aiden’s ear lobe.  
They stayed like that, the alcohol and exhaustion from sex making their vision blur from tiredness.  
As they caught their breath Damien stared at Aiden with another smug grin planted on his face.

“Let’s celebrate like that more often”  
Aiden just huffed, a blush spreading quickly across his face as he nodded, making Damien laugh as he pulled out.  
Aiden let out a disgusted groan as he felt some cum spill out of him, mumbling that they should go shower but Damien just shook his head and held him to his chest, both of them falling asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of more stories coming up, some might take me longer   
> and besides the drable thing there will be a multi chapter one  
> no one has written a story about it as far as ive seen and i hope you enjoy it when it comes out  
> no im not telling the ship right now  
> surprisesurprise


End file.
